Sakura's Schweet Sixteen
by Destonus
Summary: It's Sakura's sixteenth birthday. But it turns out to be a very sweet sixteen, far more so than she ever imagined. To say more would spoil! R&R!


CCS1 Deswar Productions presents 

Sakura's Schweet Sixteen 

6 years had passed since Sakura and her friends defeated the reincarnation of Clow Reed. The gang was in high school now. But today was a very special day indeed. 

Sakura Kinomoto was at the park, a park she frequented in her youth, where she had twice replaced the slide with the Power Card. Sure, during the day, the park was frequented by little kids, but by nightfall it had become a popular make-out spot for the current class at Tomoeda High School. With her was a much older Li Shaoran. 

"Sakura..." he said, in a very un-Li voice.   
"Yes Li?" Sakura asked.   
"I have something for you..." Li said.   
"What?" Sakura asked.   
"Sakura..." Li said, and kept repeating himself.   
"What Li? What are you trying to say?" she asked. 

Li's voice gradually turned into that of Fujitaka, her father. 

Sakura slowly opened her eyes. It was a dream. But was it another prophetic one? 

"Sakura! Get up! You'll be late for school!" Her father called.   
"Damn!" Sakura swore. 

She leapt out of bed and began to throw off her nightgown. She had grown into quite a beautiful young woman. She had even let her hair grow down to her shoulders. Heading over to her dresser, she pulled out a new bra for that day. Meanwhile, her desk drawer began to open up unbeknownst to her. 

"Oh yeah! Another day of pudding and gaming!" Kero said as he emerged from the drawer, not realizing Sakura was getting dressed. 

"AHHH!" they both screamed as Sakura turned around and saw Kero, who got a pretty good view of Sakura's chest. 

"I DIDN'T SEE ANYTHING! I SWEAR!" Kero shouted, covering his eyes. Sakura just giggled.   
"Good morning Kero." Sakura said as she finished covering up her chest.   
"Ah, good morning Card Captor. If I remember correctly, today's a very special day, isn't it?" Kero said. 

Sakura was still not awake, so it took her a second to remember what was so important about today. 

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot! It's my birthday!" she exclaimed.   
"And not just any birthday, today you turn sixteen!" Kero added.   
"Sakura! Who are you talking to up there? Come on down and eat your breakfast or you'll be late!" her dad called.   
"Coming!" Sakura said, heading downstairs. "Bye Kero!"   
"Have a good day!" he replied. But he was soon ready to begin his gaming mission. 

Sakura headed downstairs, to find the dining room decorated with streamers and other stuff. There she found her chair tied with balloons and candles in her breakfast. Her dad and Touya proceeded to sing "Happy Birthday." 

"Good morning Sakura, and Happy Birthday! My, sixteen today!" her dad said.   
"Dad..." she replied, a little embarrassed.   
"The squirt's grown up before our eyes..." Touya said, faking sadness. Sakura did not take kindly to that remark.   
"My, how you've grown. If only your mother could see you now." her dad said sadly, but yet happy as well.   
"Don't worry, she can." Touya said. 

Sakura walked over and stomped on his foot. 

(Sakura turns to the camera) See, told ya I'd squish him when I got bigger. 

"Touya! What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be off at college?" Sakura asked.   
"What? And miss my kid sister's sweet sixteen? I've been looking forward to the day you could actually stand up to me." Touya replied.   
"Now blow out your candles." her dad replied. 

Sakura blew them all out with one puff.   
"Eat your heart out Windy." Sakura said.   
"What dear?" her dad asked.   
"Nothing."   
"So, squirt, what'd you wish for?" Touya asked.   
"Now if I said anything it wouldn't come true. Especially if I told you." Sakura said. 

She looked at her watch. 

"Oh damn! I'm really going to be late! Bye Touya! Bye Dad! I'll be back tonight!" she said, grabbing her rollerblades and dashing out the door. 

Sakura tore down the street at high speed, racing to school. For her, it was the fastest way to get there. She was soon joined by Shaoran, who was also skating. Sakura had taught him a while back.   
"You late too?" Sakura asked.   
"Yeah...alarm clock broke. If it wasn't for Meilin I wouldn't even be out the door!" Li replied.   
"Well, we've got to hurry!" Sakura said. 

The two skated faster and faster towards the school, stopping just short of Tomoyo. 

"Wow! A new record!" Tomoyo replied. "Hey Sakura! Happy birthday!"   
"Thanks..." Sakura said.   
"Oh yeah, it's your birthday today isn't it?" Li said.   
"Yeah...I'm sixteen today." Sakura replied.   
"Come on! We'll be late for class!" Tomoyo said. 

The three ran off. 

The first few periods went by without a hitch. All that time, all Sakura could think about was that dream...and something else. Li. He had always acted weird since she got the Book of Sakura. But even more so now. He was always nervous around her. Sure, the gang had spent more time together since Meilin came back and Shaoran actually let her help out. But the slightest remark would make him blush and Tomoyo giggle. Sure, she liked him and all, but she had not gotten to the point where that was all she thought about. 

Soon it was lunchtime. Meilin, Tomoyo and Sakura took their usual spot. 

"Oh, it's your birthday today Sakura isn't it! Happy birthday!" Meilin said. "Aren't you sixteen today?"   
"Don't remind me..." Sakura said.   
"Don't mind her. People have been saying that all day." Tomoyo said. 

As the girls talked about, well, girl stuff, Li Shaoran slowly approached. He was more nervous than usual. Earlier that morning he'd asked Master Wei how to talk to girls, knowing full well Meilin would slug him. He had even called his mother for advice. No luck there either. He just had to do it. 

"Hey, have you seen Li? He's usually here by now." Tomoyo said as she took a bite of her lunch.   
"Yeah, I saw him. He was pale as a ghost." Meilin said.   
"Ghost? Where where?" Sakura asked.   
"No, he looked like one. Say, where'd you get that bento box?" Meilin asked.   
"Uh...I just found it in my locker this morning." Sakura said.   
"Oooh, you know what that means don't you?" Tomoyo said. "Someone likes you." 

Sakura blushed a little. 

Li slowly approached the three girls. 

"Okay Li. You can do this. If you can help Sakura beat those guys you can most certainly do this..." he said to himself. 

As he repeated that he was Clow's descendant in his head over and over, he took a step closer and closer to Sakura. His heart was beating faster than a Two-Mix song and had a flock of migrating butterflies in it to boot. He inched closer. 

"Oh! There's Li!" Tomoyo said. "Come on over."   
"Um, actually...thanks but no thanks." Li said, nervously.   
"Something wrong Li?" Meilin asked. "Did a girl give you a hard time? I'll go beat her up!" Meilin said.   
"No, it's not that..." Li replied.   
"Had a bad day in class?" Tomoyo asked.   
"No...class was fine...class was wonderful!" Li exclaimed.   
"Are you sure you're okay Li? You're acting stranger than usual." Sakura said.   
"I'm fine! Really!" he said. 

Just looking at Sakura made him feel that she was the Medusa and would turn him to stone at her gaze. 

"S-s-sakura..." he stammered.   
"Yes Li?" she asked.   
"Would you...would you..." Li said.   
"Would I what?" Sakura asked.   
"Would you like to go to the movies with me tonight? Y'know, to celebrate your birthday." Li said.   
"She'll say no..." Li thought. "It was worth a try..."   
"Sure!" Sakura said, shocking him.   
"O-okay! I'll come get you around 8, is that okay?" Li asked.   
"That, would be schweet!" Sakura said. "Okay...I'll see you then." Li said. 

As he walked off, he breathed a sigh of relief. Mission accomplished. 

The rest of the day went off without a hitch. Sure, they all had a ton of homework, but it was not anything they could not handle. 

When Sakura got home she headed upstairs to get her homework done. As she worked, she hummed happily to herself. 

"Hello Sakura!" Kero said. 

Sakura seemed oblivious. 

"You seem happier than usual..." he observed. 

Sakura still hummed along to the opening theme as she breezed through her homework. For some reason, it did not seem as bad as it looked. 

"EARTH TO SAKURA!!!!!" Kero shouted, snapping her out of her trance.   
"Huh? Oh, hi Kero. Forgot you were there." she said.   
"So...what's with the singing? You seem happier than usual."   
"It's nothing..." Sakura replied.   
"Nothing? I saw an episode of Weiss Kreuz one night where Ken Hidaka was also humming and was also quite oblivious to the world around him." Kero said. "Did something happen at school today?"   
"Why are you so nosy today Kero?" Sakura snapped back.   
"Oy, teenagers. So young, so angry." Kero replied.   
"Sorry. If you must know..." Sakura began, blushing a little.   
"Yes..." Kero said.   
"Someone gave me a bento box today..." "That's it?" Kero said.   
"I wasn't finished!" Sakura exclaimed happily. "Then Li...asked me to go to the movies with him..." Sakura said, her face turning quite red at this.   
"Whoa! The kid actually asked you out on a date?" Kero said.   
"It's not a date...at least I don't think it is..." Sakura said.   
"Well, it would explain why he's been acting so weird lately." Kero said.   
"Sakura! Time for your birthday cake!" her father called.   
"Don't worry, I'll get you a piece..." Sakura said.   
"OH YEAH!!!" Kero shouted, doing several flips in the air. 

Sakura headed downstairs again. This time, she found presents and cake. 

"So, did you have a nice day at school?" her father asked.   
"I had a wonderful day." Sakura said. "Ohh..." her father and Touya said.   
"Are these my presents?" Sakura asked. "Yes. This one's from me." her dad said. 

Sakura quickly tore through the paper to reveal a picture frame! 

"Oh thank you so much! I promise I'll find a wonderful picture to put in such a wonderful frame." she said, hugging her dad.   
"This one's from me." Touya said.   
"Thank you Touya." Sakura said. 

Sakura tore through the wrapping paper once again to find... 

"A portable CD player! Thank you Touya! Now I have something to drown you out. Just kidding. I love it." Sakura said. 

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Sakura checked her watch, realizing it was still early, and opened the door to find... 

"Yukito!" she exclaimed, hugging him.   
"Hey! Happy birthday Sakura! This is for you." he said, handing her a box. He then headed for the cake. 

"Oh! An alarm clock! Just what I've been needing! You always think of the most thoughtful presents Yukito." she said, giving him a little kiss. 

The family plus one enjoyed the cake for the next hour or so. Touya commented that he and Yukito were doing fine in their apartment. Sure, they had to restock on food every...day, but it worked out well. Though Touya complained about finding feathers all over the place from time to time and the window open. 

Before anything could happen, the doorbell rang. 

"I'll get it!" Sakura said, dashing to the door. She opened it to find a still very nervous Li.   
"H-h-hi..." Li said.   
"Would you like to come in?" Sakura asked.   
"Sure." Li said, stepping in nervously.   
"Dad, you know my friend from school, Li Shaoran." Sakura said.   
"Hello Li. Good to see you again." her father said.   
"And you know my brother and his roommate Yukito..." Sakura continued.   
"Is he taking you on a date?" Touya asked. 

Sakura shut him up by stomping on his foot. 

"Li's taking me to the movies tonight." Sakura said.   
"Well, have a good time then." her father said. "Just be back in time for bed."   
"DAD...I'm sixteen..." Sakura said, a little embarrassed.   
"Oh right. Have fun." he replied. 

With that the two headed off by skate. Secretly, from around the corner, a limo took off after them. 

"So, get any good presents?" Shaoran asked.   
"Yeah...Touya got me a CD player, Yukito got me an alarm clock..." Sakura said.   
"What did your Dad get you?" he asked.   
"A...picture frame." Sakura said hesitantly.   
"Oh." he replied.   
"Well! We're here. What are we seeing?" Sakura asked.   
"Um...how about that new movie that just came out? The one CLAMP helped produce?" Li asked.   
"Yeah, I've been meaning to see that one." Sakura said.   
"Okay. It's settled." 

As the two walked into the theater, Tomoyo headed in after them, armed with her video camera. 

"I can't miss this! The Card Captor's first date!" she said.   
"I'm sorry miss. You can't come in here with that..."   
"But..." Tomoyo said.   
"No buts. Either leave that here or you can't come in."   
"Damn...Now I'm going to miss it...what if he kisses her?" Tomoyo wondered.   
"Don't worry, He won't." Meilin said. "How long have you been standing there?"   
"Long enough." Meilin said.   
"So how do you know what Li's doing tonight?" Tomoyo asked.   
"Simple. I found his itinerary for this evening. 1. Ask Sakura to the Movies. 2. Pick up Sakura. 3. Take Sakura to the Movies. 4. Go to park..." Meilin read before she was cut off by Tomoyo.   
"Okay Okay, I get the picture. What makes you so sure he's going to?" Tomoyo asked.   
"Because, that's where every girl in our class has been. Wanna make a bet? 1,000 yen says Li will." Meilin said.   
"You're on." Tomoyo said. 

The two girls shook hands. 

Later... 

"You're positive about this?" Tomoyo said.   
"Yes! You better have enough battery power for this." Meilin said.   
"Hide! Here they come!" Tomoyo said.   
"Right on schedule." Meilin said as they hid behind the bushes. 

"That was a good movie." Li said as they entered the park.   
"Yeah. It was funny too." Sakura said. "It would have been better if that couple wasn't making out next to us..." "Yeah..." Li said nervously. "Maybe this isn't a good idea after all..."   
"Come on, let's sit down." Sakura said, skating over.   
"Okay." Li said, joining her.   
"This place really hasn't changed...I remember when we were little we used to come here all the time...so many memories." Sakura said. 

They heard the rustle of the bushes. 

"Ow! Stop poking me! They'll hear us!" Meilin whispered.   
"Did you hear something?" Sakura asked.   
"No." Li said. "Actually...I have two more gifts for you..." Li said nervously.   
"Oh? Two?" Sakura said, surprised.   
"Actually, three..." Li said, even more nervously, reaching into his pocket. "Here's the first." 

He handed her a picture of him. 

"Ohh...it's a picture of you..." Sakura said, surprised.   
"Y'know, to put in a really special frame..." Li said.   
"Right." Sakura said.   
"This is gift number two..." he said, handing her a rectangular wrapped box. "I wonder what it could be..." Sakura thought. 

She carefully tore off the paper, and opened the small box and gasped. 

"It's beautiful." she said, looking at the beautiful necklace in the box that sparkled in the moonlight.   
"It's been in my family for years...my mother gave it to me. I want you to have it." Li said.   
"Ohhh thank you so much Li!" Sakura said. "I love y...it." she said. 

"Are you sure?" Tomoyo said from the bushes.   
"Of course! Keep filming!" Meilin ordered. 

"Can you help me put it on?" Sakura asked. 

Li carefully and gently unfastened the clasp as Sakura lifted her hair up so he could slip it around and fasten it.   
"It looks great on you..." Li said. 

It was now or never, he thought. 

_(Tookio no Machide kicks up)_

"There's one more gift...but you don't have to open it..." Li said, drawing closer. 

Sakura felt something inside. That was why Li was acting so strange. That was why Li brought her there. He loved her. And she fully realized...she shared those feelings. 

Her lips met his and they kissed. The fireworks flew, the heaven's trumpeted, in that one moment, time seemed to stand still. They were frozen in the moment. Sakura was too busy kissing Li to make it official. And this was also the moment that Tomoyo's camera flashed "LO BATT" and then died. 

"Huh? I thought I charged it this morning?" she said.   
"Told ya. Pay up." Meilin said.   
"Um, Meilin...look."   
"H-h-hi...Yue!" Meilin said. 

The Judge of the Seal stood over them, with his arms crossed. He grabbed the two girls and flew off, before giving Li a thumbs up. Li did the same and then wrapped his arm back around Sakura. 

MUCH Later... 

"I had a good time tonight Li." Sakura said as he brought her to her door.   
"I did too. Say...would you like to...be my..." Li asked.   
"girlfriend?" Sakura asked.   
"Yeah." Li said.   
"Of course! How could I not turn down the boy...who gave me my first kiss." Sakura said. "See you at school tomorrow?" she said, smiling.   
"Yeah! Yeah!" Li said. 

Sakura giggled a little. 

"Good night...Shaoran-chan."   
"Good night." Shaoran said, heading off. When he was far enough away, he pumped his arm and said, "Yes!" 

Sakura almost floated upstairs and plopped on her bed. She held Shaoran's picture out in front of her for a few moments, and then smiled. 

"I've got the perfect place for you." she said, placing it in her new frame by her bedside.   
"So?" Kero asked, emerging from his drawer. "How did it go?"   
"If you really want to know...you can listen in on the call." she said, picking up the phone and dialing Tomoyo.   
"Hey Tomoyo!" Sakura said.   
"Hey! How did your little date with Li go?" she asked.   
"Oh...it was great...we went to the movies..." she said dreamily.   
"Yeah?"   
"And then he took me to the park...he gave me this gorgeous necklace."   
"Ooooh!" Tomoyo said.   
"Can you hold on a sec?" Sakura said. "Sure." Tomoyo said. 

Sakura walked over to her door and banged on it a few times hearing some screams of pain. 

"This is a private conversation! And don't you even think of reading my diary! Go back to your rooms and go to sleep!" she shouted. 

She smiled as she heard footsteps headed away from her room. 

"Sorry about that. My dad and brother were spying on me. Then..." Sakura said.   
"Yeah, then...?" Tomoyo asked. 

Sakura headed over and looked outside the door to see if her brother and dad were outside her door. Her dad ducked back into his room while Touya pretended to be sleepwalking. She turned him around and pointed him back towards his room before shutting it. 

"What? Sakura? Sakura? Hello?" Tomoyo asked.   
"Oh, sorry, just making sure. Cover your ears. DAD! TOUYA!!! GET OFF THE PHONE!!!!!" Sakura said. She heard two clicks and smiled.   
"...well?? Then he?" Tomoyo asked. 

Sakura fell back on her pillow, waited a few seconds, and then spoke again. 

"...he kissed me." Sakura said, dreamily.   
"Who would of thought? You and Li I mean."   
"No...I've liked him for a while...I was just waiting for him to admit it." Sakura said.   
"So, what's new with you?" she asked.   
"Well...I lost a bet to Meilin..." Tomoyo explained.   
"Oh really?" Sakura said. 

_(Tookio no Machide flares up again as Sakura and Tomoyo gossip. The camera dollies out and out of the house, pulling away from the city slowly but surely until it reaches the heavens. There, her mother is smiling)_

Starring: 

Sakura Tange as Sakura Kinomoto   
Junko Iwao as Tomoyo Daidouji   
Motoko Kumai as Li Shaoran   
Yukana Nogomi As Li Meilin 

Tomokazu Seki as Touya   
Hideyuki Tanaka as Fujitaka Kinomoto   
Megumi Ogata as Yukito/Yue   
Aya Hisakawa as Kero-chan 

Written, Directed, and Produced by Deswar Productions 

Based upon the Manga, "Card Captor Sakura" by CLAMP 

Anime adaptation by Kondansha, Inc. 

Copyright 2001 by Deswar Productions. All Right reserved (at least, those we control). 


End file.
